


Reverie

by marieanatrujillo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Can be for any fandom, Cute, F/M, Fluff, It's all general characters, Less than 1K, Other, because the ending is what causes that illusion, coffee and bed, less than 500 actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieanatrujillo/pseuds/marieanatrujillo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverie: rev·er·ie<br/>ˈrevərē/<br/>noun<br/>1. a state of being pleasantly lost in one's thoughts; a daydream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverie

9:47 read the lightly dim clock, shining into the eyes of the sleeping bundle. The way her eyes fluttered at the intruding source of light resembled a butterfly’s wings, gentle and calm. The pair of arms that surrounded her waist tightened, using little force to bring her back towards his chest.   
“G’morning love.” His gruff morning voiced echoed the warm cottage they owned. He didn’t even bother opening his eyes, too much effort for such a lethargic moment, day even if it kept its same uplifting and cautious mood. The same comfortable and loving silence filled the room, as well as the short puffs of air from the cold and sniffling of those prickly red noses. No words were exchanged for a few moments of silence, just the voices of the grumbling stomachs of course.   
“I’m not sure about you, but I’m literally starving!” Her soft voice exclaimed in total exaggeration, a chuckle leaving both their dry and cracked lips. Their limp bodies had enough force and bravery to run out of the gelid room, the only warmth was under the fleece blanket followed by white silk sheets. The pads of feet scurrying across the hallways and into the petite kitchen, exactly like the ones you see in movies and fantasies of the foreign citizens, flipping the old-fashion stove on and letting the breeze of the refrigerator blow out.   
It was a typical breakfast they’ve been having for a few years; hotcakes, sizzling cocoa with winsome marshmallows floating ever so calmed on the light mixture, and toasted bread, one with strawberry jam for the handsome man and the exotic boysenberry spread for the loving young lady. However, that breakfast wasn’t cooked in completely silence, there were spreads of giggles and blubbering noises, as well as gibberish talk as they fiddled with one another, either tickling their sides or kissing their stuffy nose, frozen from the chilly wind.   
“Baby its cold outside!” He’d softly shout in a mocking sing-song voice, pressing his cold nose to her neck, pressing warm loving kisses to make sure she’s aware how loved she is. Those were only the mornings, an even more hectic afternoon to arrive before the settled evening, mostly where all the voices are hushed and fairytale books are read, possibly where some action may take place to gather some warmth. Not those sinful but pleasurable moments to gather warmth, but more towards the soft snuggles and pleasant euphoria from the comfort of two people being themselves.   
Unfortunately there is a tragic side to every uplifting matter, and it includes this is her dream, wishing to be next to him every day, not just seeing him from a flimsy screen and pictures that dreadful to him, but enliven her. It was just a mere dream; that she would mindlessly reiterate until it could happen someday, just not with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling cute but mean hey  
> I originally wrote this as Louis in my head, but typed it as any character, member, well-known person and the hopeless fangirl who will one day meet /him/.


End file.
